


Baby You’ve Been Had

by spacedust719



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Storm - Freeform, Vampires, sex in a bathtub, vampire consensual biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedust719/pseuds/spacedust719
Summary: John knocks on the door of a mysterious castle when he gets stranded during a storm
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34
Collections: The Clog Factory Halloween Exchange 🎃





	Baby You’ve Been Had

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melonbrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbrain/gifts).



> Happy Halloween, Mel, I hope you like it.

John was decidedly lost. He looked down at his gas meter. That he could actually see. Much unlike the road with how hard the rain was coming down. He had just enough gas he could turn around and make it home. 

There was a crack of lightning. Everything was visible for a split second. There was a small dip in the road that was flooded. He couldn’t tell how deep the water was. John was thankful he could tell he was still on the actual road. There were no other cars coming. He did a three point turn to go back to university. He would never make it to his mum’s in this weather. 

He made it only a few kilometers before there was a tree blocking the road. He was stuck on the road. Maybe he could find a large enough shoulder for him to park on for the night. He mum always made him keep a blanket in the car in case he got stuck. 

Another crack of lighting. To his right, there was an orange glow off in the distance. He thought that something had caught fire for a moment. His eyes readjusted to the low light and he realized it was house lights. 

John looked at the blanket in the backseat. He had picked an awfully thin one. He weighed his options for a moment. Surely the one house he’s seen wouldn’t be the one that belongs to an ax murderer. There was also that story, or maybe legend was the better word, Fred told him about a vampire that lived nearby. That seems even less likely than a murderer. 

John ran to the house, only slipping in the mud a couple of times. As he approached, he realized it was more of a mansion or castle than a house. It only had a few lights on. They appeared to be lit by candles. Interesting choice. Maybe their power was out. That would make sense given the storm. More lightning shows him just how massive the structure is as he lifts his hand to knock on the large wooden door. He thinks “please don’t kill me” as his hand strikes the dark wood.

The door opens, seemingly on its own accord. There are more lights, or candles, inside than there appeared to be from the outside. The decor is very dated but well maintained. There’s not a speck of dust to be seen. Or any human beings. There are multiple options for directions John could go. There’s a door on each side, as well as hallways. In front of him is a grand staircase with intricately carved railing. The carpet up the stairs looks plush. 

John is about to take said stairs when the door slams shut behind him. The noise is loud, echoing in the large entryway. John turns around for a quick moment to look if someone slammed it shut. When he turns back around, there’s a man in the middle of the stairs. 

John takes a step backwards. There was no way for him to get there that quickly. Surely John would have seen him. There’s no way anyone wouldn’t notice him in a crowd, let alone an empty house. His face… well, it sounds silly but angelic is the only word John can think of. The expression that arises on it when John sharply inhales is less so. It’s not quite the opposite of what John first thought. Sinister isn’t right. He can’t quite place it.

John is just about to speak and apologize when the man does, “well, well, well. What do we have here?” 

John can’t get himself to speak. The man’s voice has rendered him mute. The hair on the back of John’s neck tingles. Freddie’s scary stories pop into his head. Surely this can’t be a vampire. John tries to think of all the characteristics he’s heard about vampires. He thought they were hideous. This man definitely doesn’t fit that bill. John doesn’t feel threatened. Parts of him feel oddly warm for being completely soaked. John realizes he’s just staring.

The man grins, “what brings you here,” his tongue peeks out to lick over his canine, “handsome?”

Seductive. That’s the other characteristic Freddie said vampires had. And it’s the word for the man’s expression. John swallows hard. He thumbs over his shoulder, “it’s storming.” John cringes at his dumb response.

The man laughs, “I noticed. I didn’t think you bathed in your clothes.”

John gives half a laugh as he looks down at his soaked clothes, “err. No. Sorry about the rug.” John looks back up and the man is at the bottom of the stairs. Again much faster than he should have been able to move.

The man smirks, “the rugs fine. It will clean.” He steps closer, “do you want to?”

John clears his throat, “what?” John thinks this is the least intelligent he’s ever sounded. He’s usually quite witty when he wants to be. He really does. He feels an overwhelming desire to impress the man. However, when he looks at him, John gets too overwhelmed by his beauty and fails in the wit department. 

The man smiles, puts one hand in his pocket, and takes another step closer. He puts his hand on his chest, “I’m Roger.” He gestures around him, “this is my home you’ve seeked refuge in during the storm. Do you have a name?”

John nods. Roger laughs lightly. John really wants to hear that noise again. He rolls his eyes at himself. He shakes his head, trying to clear it, “I’m John.”

Roger smiles wide, “it’s lovely to meet you. Did you want to clean up? I can bring you some clean clothes.”

John nods, “that...that would be lovely.”

“After me then.” Roger turns around and walks back towards the stairs. He stops for a moment and looks over his shoulder, “I’ll try to walk slowly for you.”

John hesitates. Maybe he shouldn’t follow. He ignores his conscience yelling “RUN” and goes up the stairs after Roger.

Roger leads him to an ornate, impossibly large bathroom. It might be bigger than John’s flat. It’s at least bigger than his bedroom. The tub may be close to the size of his bed. Two people could fit in there. John’s eyes immediately meet Roger’s. The words slip out of his mouth before John can second guess his instinct, “do you want to join me?”

Roger’s facial expression changes. It looks serious and earnest. Roger’s voice is soft, “are you sure?”

John nods, “of course.” 

Roger’s eyes flicker in the candle light. They are full of lust again, “as long as you’re sure.”

John feels like he’s finally found his voice, “I’d love it if you bathed with me.”

Roger grins, “do you want me to wash you?”

John takes a deep breath and smiles, “I want you to touch me. I can settle for that being you washing me.” John found his wit again, too.

Roger licks his lips, “well then, love, let’s get you out of those wet clothes.”

Roger gets into the tub first. John steps into the tub, his feet between Roger’s legs. He sits down. When he sits back, he’s shocked at the cold feeling against his back. After a moment’s pause, he settles against Roger’s chest. Roger’s legs feel slightly cooler against his too.

John can feel Roger’s lips against his neck when he speaks, “have you guessed what I am?”

John closes his eyes. He wants Roger to kiss his neck. John nods slightly, “I think so.”

Roger’s lips slide against John’s skin. Roger’s mouth is closer to his ear now, “do you want to leave?”

John shakes his head gently. He doesn’t want Roger to move. Unless it’s to start kissing him, that is. John leans against Roger’s lips, “I only want to leave if you aren’t going to touch me.”

Roger chuckles, “and how do you want me to touch you?”

John moves his hips back, “I want you inside of me.”

“Mmm” Roger moans, “let's work up to that, love.”

John sighs, “alright then.”

Roger laughs, “impatient little thing.” Roger’s fingers wrap around John’s cock, “perhaps little isn’t the right word.” 

John’s moan echoes against the tile walls of the vast bathroom as Roger begins to stroke him. He gasps when Roger finally kisses his neck. John thinks he feels teeth scraping against his neck when Roger moves down towards his collarbone. He wonders if Roger is going to bite him. He really wouldn’t mind it. John thinks it would make the experience even hotter.

Instead of teeth sinking into his neck, a hand slides between him and Roger. John feels a finger starting to press against his hole. John is about to press back against it when it moves away.

Roger rubs his lips against the shell of John’s ear, “ask for it, love.”

“Please, Roger.” John whimpers, “finger me.”

Roger smiles, “yes, love.” Roger slides a finger into John, and then another, and another.

John gets lost in the feeling of fucking himself on Roger’s fingers. Roger is lightly stroking him still. John is thankful it’s not more or he would have already come. He doesn’t want to do that before he feels Roger inside him. He tells Roger just that.

Roger kisses John’s neck, “well, we wouldn’t want that.” Roger presses another kiss against John’s skin. He holds his lips there for a moment, relishing how warm the skin is.

John whines when Roger’s fingers slide out. They are quickly replaced by something much better. He feels himself opening around Roger’s cock. John starts to move his hips back. He wants to fuck himself on it.

“Tsk tsk.” Roger chuckles, “I know you want to come, love.” He turns John’s head so he can kiss his lips. John moans against his mouth. Roger smiles as he pulls back, “I can feel pleasure but cannot come myself. I want to be inside you as long as I can. If that’s alright with you, of course.” Roger kisses John again, “let me take care of you.” 

John nods, “yeah.” He kisses Roger, “that sounds great.”

Roger smiles, “well, then. I should get to that.” He winks as he moves his hands to John’s hips. Roger slowly moves John forward until he’s almost fully off before moving him back so his hips are flush against his own. 

John’s head falls back onto Roger’s shoulder. It lolls from side to side as Roger continues to fuck into him. John’s never felt this good. He wants it to continue forever. Roger feels too good inside him though. Even though he’s getting fucked slow, he’s getting fucked too well. His orgasm is building quickly. 

“Roger...Roger...I’m…” John can’t get the words out before he comes. 

Roger moves John a few more times before stopping with John pressed against him. He kisses John’s neck, “how was that?”

“Fuck” is the only word John manages to huff out. His head feels cloudy from the orgasm.

Roger laughs, “that good?”

John nods, “that good.”

Roger smiles, “I’m not sure if it’s still raining, but you should stay till daylight.”

John closes his eyes. Leaving is the last thing he wants. Since the moment he looked at Roger, he didn’t want to be anywhere else. Since Roger’s touched him, been inside him, leaving doesn’t seem like an option to John. John closes his eyes tight, “do I have to? Can I stay?”

Roger kisses John’s neck, “how long do you want to stay?”

John’s voice is barely audible, “forever.”

Roger quickly slides out of John and turns John around to face him. His face is serious again, “how long do you want to stay?”

John’s voice is stronger now, “forever.”

Roger keeps intense eye contact, “do you know it can really be that? Forever?”

John nods.

Roger, “say it then, love.”

John smiles, “I want you forever. I want to stay here forever.” To emphasize his point, John tilts his head to the side. He’s making a guess at how this would work. John hasn’t broken eye contact with Roger the whole time. He wants Roger to know he’s sure. With confidence, he says, “do it.”

Roger smiles, “yes, love.” Roger smiles and leans forward, “it would be more than my pleasure.”

John’s vision goes black as he feels Roger’s teeth break his skin.


End file.
